Blanket Tales
by tangiblereality
Summary: Kurama wants Hiei underneath his blanket. Hiei just wants to be left alone. R


**Blanket Tales **

By vexatious, a.k.a Ren

Yu Yu Hakusho – Fluff

Rated: T (To be safe)

Pairing: KuramaxHiei (Because you know he bottoms)

Warnings: Homosexuality, cursing, bad-tempered fire-demons, manipulative foxes.

Summary: Kurama wants Hiei to join him under the blanket. Hiei just wants to be left alone.

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Kurama and Hiei. Then I could be rich, and I could **pay** people to make a Hiei plushie for me. D: Anyway, I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho; the creator, Yoshihiro Togashi, does.

Author's Note: Oh, wow. I'm back into fanfiction again. This is dedicated to chima_haiku, for giving me the prompt and getting me off of my lazy ass and making sure that my writing muscles didn't die a horrible, painful death from lack of use.

"Hiei, why don't you come join me?"

Hiei rolled his eyes lightly from his place on the windowsill. Anytime Kurama said _those_ words, with _that_ connotation, he knew that he was about to be forced to do something he had no interest in doing.

"I'd rather not."

Kurama gave one of those sad, manipulative smiles, and wrapped a blanket around himself. He seemed flat-out determined to get the little demon by his side. It was the Dark Tournament, after all – who knew what could happen over the course of the next week or so.

Though, with Kurama as a room mate, he was sure that he would rather be in the ring risking his life, rather then idle in the hotel room. Especially _alone_ with the fox. He'd even rather be playing cards in the irritating female's room. Come to think of it…His brows furrowed in curiosity.

"Why aren't you playing cards with the others?" The little demon inquired, allowing his eyes to stray from the windowsill in order to rest on Kurama's.

Amusement flickered into the other's eyes. "Hiei, could it be that you are worried about me?"

A low growl escaped Hiei's throat, and in an uncharacteristic display of irritation, he grabbed the pillow sitting beside him and chucked it at Kurama's head. The kitsune, giving that all-knowing chuckle that he _hated_, easily ducked and took refuge underneath the blanket.

"Hn," Hiei grumbled, standing, and moving over to the couch on the other side of the hotel room. He grasped the blanket with both hands, trying to tug it away from the other. But, surprisingly enough, the blanket wouldn't budge. Kurama's grip on it was too tight.

"You won't get this blanket from me, Hiei." Still, the red-head's tone was as amused as ever. A bit smug, as well – as if this little tug-of-war was just what he wanted from the very beginning.

If there was one thing Hiei hated more then Kuwabara flirting with Yukina, it was being told that he couldn't do something. Kurama knew that, and was using it against him – that just made him angrier.

Their eyes met; Hiei's crimson, and Kurama's emerald. The little demon gave a rough tug – able to feel the blanket slowly, yet surely, moving closer to his side. His eyes flashed with victory, but the moment he let down his guard, the fox gave one harsh tug, and the next moment he realized he was on top of the other, and the blanket.

"Damn you, Kurama."

Warm arms wrapped around him, and Hiei was aware that Kurama was smiling – obviously at ease despite their rather suggestive position. "I had a feeling that I would be able to get you under here." The red-head fixed the blankets so it was covering the both of them, then wrapped his arms around the fire demon lying on top of him. Of course, Hiei's weight was so slight that it wasn't uncomfortable at all.

"Hn."

"A bit of cuddling now and then wouldn't kill you, you know."

"How do you know? And lying here _cuddling_ is not going to help us win the tournament."

"…Perhaps. But I'd say that it's enjoyable all the same."

Hiei allowed himself to relax – somewhat. He'd never told a soul that being around warmth relaxed him, even though it was a given, being a fire demon. Even now, it still astounded him how well Kurama understood him, when he rarely said a word.

Perhaps that was why he allowed him to get so close.

His eyes were just starting to close when there was a sudden knock at the door, akin to large fists pounding on the fragile wooden surface. "Yo! Hiei, Kurama! Open up, man!"

"Let's play cards! My lovely Yukina-san asked about you~!"

Before Hiei could even _think_ of moving, the door to their hotel room opened, and Yusuke and Kuwabara stormed into the room; their usual idiotic grins plastered across their lips. They glanced around the room in confusion for a moment, before spotting the scene they had intruded upon – Hiei, cold-hearted demon extraordinaire, lying on top of a sheepish-looking Kurama.

"Whoa! I think I'm too young to see this." Kuwabara immediately covered his eyes, but was still grinning a bit. After all, it was kind of funny – Hiei actually _cuddling_ with someone. Or whatever they were really doing.

Yusuke's reaction, however, was completely different. "Good job, Kurama! You finally got him?"

Kurama chuckled sheepishly, gently pushing the fire demon off of him so he could sit up and look a bit more dignified. "Yusuke…"

Hiei's eye twitched, and in a blur of black, disappeared to his previous spot on the windowsill – blanket still wrapped tightly around him. "Say one more word," He spat, his energy spiking at once from the force of his irritation. "And I swear I'll set you all on fire."

Of course, Kurama had to take the bait. Fox demons were known for intentionally getting themselves into dangerous situations. With a good-natured grin tugging at his lips, the red-head took a deep breath, and said:

"I didn't know you were so fond of my scent, Hiei."

Promptly, Yusuke and Kuwabara burst out laughing.


End file.
